Punisher Vs HCLI
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What if the guns that were used to Kill Frank Castle's Family were issued by the HCLI? Join the punisher in his quest for revenge against the ones who took everything from him. Rated M for Punisher and Jormungand material, Pairings are TBD and please read and review when possible.
1. One Against All!

Chapter 1: One Against All!

(Opening A/N: For all you grapihc violent afficiandos out there, this is another one of my violent creations, and I'm stepping out of my norms of writing, no OC's and no self-inserts. What would happen if the weapons used on the day that Frank Castle's family was killed and it was supplied by the HCLI? Join Frank Castle AKA The Punisher on his one man rampage as he takes on the gun trader Koko Hekmatyar and her heavily armed crew of bodyguards. Will Frank avenge his family or will he fall to Koko and her crew? I do not own The Punisher for he belongs to Garth Ennis and Marvel, and I do not own Jormungand for that Belongs to Funimation and Keitaro Takahashi. Thank you both for creating such violent material. And this is Rated M for Blood and Gore, Graphic Violence, Language, Nudity, Drug use and sexual content.)

I can remember back to that day, the day that my family was killed. Maria, Lisa, and Frank Jr. All of them were placed in the ground. Then came the day I found out where the guns had come from...a gun smuggling ring that calls itself, the HCLI. It seems that Colonel Nick Fury had the same issue.

"Frank, I know you're still mad for what had happened, but we need you for this job." Fury informed me, I then slammed a fist onto the table.

"Fuck that, Fury! I prefer to work alone, always have...always will. And I'm waging this war alone!" I snapped, I then got up out of my chair slung a Dragunov sniper rifle over my shoulder.

And before I was out the door...Fury placed a hand on my left shoulder, and he also handed me a manilla folder containing information on the organization known as the HCLI with a dossier on every member. I removed his hand and gave him the most dangerous glare.

"You know where you can find us Frank, this war might get out of hand." Fury said, I didn't care as long as the bad guys paid for their crimes.

As I turned around and was about to head out the door, I looked back at the colonel and this was my response...

"Fury, don't ever fucking touch me again. If you do, I'll not only break your fucking fingers but every bone in both of your hands. Is that clear?" I asked, Fury nodded.

"Crystal Frank, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Fury said, I then held up a middle finger as I walked out.

First rule of waging a one man war, "Don't trust anyone." I then pulled out a picture of the leader, her name was Koko Hekmatyar. And she used any tactics to make sure that guns were placed into the hands of the buyers and she has ways of protecting her men. But add me into the mix, I'll be sure that bitch spends an eternity in hell. And I hope she can save me a spot for when it's my time. I then pulled out one of my 9mm Berettas and cocked the hammer on it. It was time for me to dish out some punishment. There was a bit of a paper trail that I needed to follow. One of the known local mobs, known as the Gambetti family is a regular customer with the HCLI. I needed to get to a good vantage point so I can pick off these assholes without drawing suspicion. I found an adjacent building where I could lay low. It was abandoned and this gave me the opportunity to see this woman at work. She arrivied at the most convenient time, and now...it was time for me to go to work.

"Ms. Hekmatyar, it's a real honor for us to do business here." The Gambetti boss said, Koko had a young boy by the name of Jonah escorting her.

He had an STG-90 assault rifle in his hands. Why the fuck is she recruiting young kids. But he was still a criminal and needed to answer for his sins.

"The pleasure's all mine Mr. Gambetti, now onto business. We have the stash of guns you ordered, do you have the payment?" Koko asked, one of the Gambetti soldiers placed a briefcase filled with diamonds onto the table.

She opens the briefcase and it contains over $1 million worth of diamonds with each diamond going for about $5,000 a piece.

"I also have a warning for you, there's a vigilante poking around and he has you in his sights. The locals here call him, 'The Punisher.' And word on the street is, those guns you sold were used to kill his family. So if I were you, I'd be watching my back." The Gambetti boss warned the arms dealer.

"Many thanks, but not to worry, as long as I have my trusty bodyguards...I'm completely safe. And let's see if the so called 'Punisher' can get to me without getting through my defenses." Koko said, reassuring her client.

But the time for talk was over, I looked through the scope of the Russian made sniper rifle and had the Gambetti boss in my sight, I pulled the trigger and the bullet went through his head as blood and gray matter escaped through the bullet hole I made with one shot. His body caused the chair to topple over and he was dead. I fired another shot and took out a soldier with a bullet to the throat as he started to gag on his blood. He then dropped to his knees and laid face down on the ground dead.

"Sniper!" One of the soldiers shouted, as he raised an MP5K sub machine gun to eye level.

"Jonah, we have to get out of here." Koko said, she knew that I was gunning for her. And message was sent.

Both she and the boy made a hasty retreat, where my job was just getting started. My guess is, that she might go and visit Wilson Fisk AKA the Kingpin. And right now, I'm going to need as many leads as I can get if I'm going to bring down this arms dealing bitch. I then vacated from the building, and soon after...the news was covering that little slaughter I have commited.

"Two members of the Gambetti crime family have been found murdered today in broad daylight. Now people have speculated that Frank Castle AKA The Punisher was the one responsible for this attack. And its seems that we have recieved footage of the woman of interest. It seems that she is an arms dealer by the name of Koko Hekmatyar. She is considered armed and extremely dangerous. If anyone has any information on this case, notify your local police immediately. More on this at 6."

I turned off my TV, that was just of propaganda horse shit. I can't believe that she managed to slip through my fingers like that. But I'm saving her as best for last. I placed all the pictures of all the bodyguards along with her smug face on a cork board. There were still other opportunities to get at her, and I'm going to get them all, mark my words.

(A/N: I really have a good feeling about this, I could really use some help from you, the readers. You guys are going to be my compass, without you...this story would be a dead end. So if you have any ideas or suggestions, take time to leave them in your reviews or PM me if you get a chance. I wanna make a good impression on the readers out there and to get more. Please leave a review, and be nice about it. I don't want any disrespect, and let's make the next chapter better than this one. My goal for this is continious improvement. Making the next chapter better than the last. So until the next one, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Fisk Connection

Chapter 2: The Fisk Connection

(Opening A/N: I'm just nailing out projects here. I'm going to keep the hype going with another chapter, so enjoy!)

If there's one thing that I possibly think, is that the Kingpin is connected to the HCLI. Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location...Valmet handed her boss Koko my dossier. She opens it and finds out some interesting things about me.

"Frank Castle, Former US Marine, fought in Veitnam, knows six different languages, and he also has an affinity for guns." Koko read as she studied the dossier, Jonah was playing with his pistol and he wanted to end me with one shot.

"But that's not the only issue we have, Have you heard, some oragnization called SHIELD is making moves against us. And they're being lead by Colonel Nick Fury." Jonah said, this was really a rock and a hard place for the HCLI.

Now back to me, I decided to head over to Fisk industries and give Kingpin a proper interrogation. But I noticed that Logan had the same idea, he showed up behind me. I have no qualms with him or the X-Men.

"You going after the HCLI? Kingpin might have some leads for us, depending if he's going to cooperate." Logan said as I opened the trunk of my car and pulled out an M-16 assault rifle with a 20mm grenade launcher, an M-60 machine gun, a pair of Berretta M9s and two combat knives.

As soon as as I had all my weapons strapped to my body, it was time to find Kingpin and get some answers. Some of Fisk's security came out and tried to put a stop to us, but Logan was quick on the draw. He flashed his adamantium claws, and they opened fire on him.

"Hahahaha, that kinda tickled bub!" Logan said, now it was his turn.

He slashed through three men cutting them into bloody chunks and I used my M-60 to tear through the rest. The bullets ripped through these guys like a chainsaw cutting wood. As the bodies of the dead laid in pools of blood and entrails, there was one punk that was still alive. I picked him up and handed him to Logan.

"Why don't you tell me where your boss is?" I asked as I pulled out a Berretta and pointed it into his skull. And there was a card that was chucked right at the back of the man's head.

"If you're looking for Kingpin, you're going to have to beat it out of me." An Irish accented voice said, judging by the voice, it was Bullseye.

And he looked like he wanted to stop us from getting the information we needed from Fisk. So I pulled out the combat knives and engaged with bullseye.

"You're going to tell me where Fisk is, otherwise I'll have to pry it out of you!" I said, I started beating it out of bullseye and we passed the assassin between me and Logan.

Logan slashed the crap out of bullseye as he used his claws on the Irish assassin. But it was time for us to get the big guy, Kingpin knew where Hekmatyar was. I needed information on the HCLI, they had the guns that caused the death of my family.

"Kingpin is waiting for you in his office, if you can make it there...he's got a meeting with the HCLI within the week." Bullseye said as he passed out.

As soon as we got into Fisk industries, there were plenty of thugs to shoot up and I wanted that bitch Koko. But I also did a little research, she has an older brother Kasper. And he's also going to be in my Radar, this was going to be one for the books.

"Try to take out as many of these bastards as we can before we focus on the Kingpin." I said as I pulled out the M-16, Logan then picked up an MP5K sub-machine gun and it was time to get our murder on.

One guy came charging at me and I sent him flying with a 20mm grenade. He blew up with at least seven other men. Logan went ahead and called the elevator while I kept firing the assault rifle and killing off guys one by one. After all the slaughter was complete, the elevator opened and we took it to Fisk's office. There we confronted the big bald caucasian man.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Frank Castle AKA The Punisher." Kingpin said, I then slammed the buttstock of my M-16 into the back of his knee and pointed it at the back of Fisk's skull.

"We don't have time to play games, bub." Logan said as he extended his claws.

"Where is Koko Hekmatyar? She was the one who issued the guns which were used to kill my family." I said as I was ready to pull the trigger, Fisk then points to the book.

It was an appointment book and he was supposed to meet the arms dealer at the docks for a shipment of guns that are custom made for one of his personal gangs. No wonder this city is going to hell in a handbasket. She thinks that weaponizing world peace is one way of dealing with an issue? It's only going to make her and her fellow comrades deader. I swear, by the time this is all over, I'll be sure no one walks away alive, not even her older brother Kasper!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Project #4 in the can! Yeah! I was seriously typing up a storm here, but I'm gonna keep going with more stories and more chapters when I get some more free time! So bear with me, I'll be seeing what I can do with some other projects! So I leave you with this, until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Kasper And The Punisher

Chapter 3: Kasper and The Punisher

(Opening A/N: For the record, before I blow a freaking gasket...10,000 words is way too much for me to do. I'm not a Harry Potter novelist or anything. If I wanted to do 10,000 words, I'd do ten chapters back to back over a two week Hiatus. I did it once, but I doubt I can do it again. Anyway here's the next chapter.)

I made my way over to the docks, and waited for the target to show up at the destination. I had an M-700 bolt action sniper rifle, ready and waiting for the target to show. Just then an Albino man stepped out of a car, he also had a woman with him. The woman's name was Chiquita, and she follows him to the deal which they didn't know that I was watching over them. Let's say I wrench their little plan. I detonated the C4 I have planted in the guns as it stirred some chaos between Kingpin's men and the HCLI.

"What's going on here?" Kasper asked, and I fired a single shot and took out one of the soldiers that was working for the HCLI with a headshot as he dropped to the ground and a pool of blood poured out of the wound.

"He's here, it's the Punisher!" One of Kingpin's thugs said as he saw me standing on top of a stack of metal containers.

The element of suprise has been lost and now, it's time to go loud and proud, I pulled out an M16A1 assault rifle with 20mm grenade launcher and laid down some serious firepower and taking out the smaller fish. The bullets tore through the soldiers and bodyguards, I'm keeping Kasper and Chiquita alive at least for the moment.

"Don't just stand there, get the Punisher and kill him." Kasper ordered his men to get me.

But I something special planned for them. One bodyguard unknowingly stepped on a landmine and was turned into bloody bits as the mine exploded. Then the rest had to be on high alert, so to make things more interesting, I tossed a frag grenade at the group and they panicked on whether or not to move around or not. One guy took a chance to get away from the grenade but he too stepped on a landmine and shared the same fate as the first guy. Then the grenade went off and killed the rest. Kasper's men were running thin and he was running out of luck. He then decided to send Chiquita after me, that bitch needed to go.

"Okay Punisher, you think that killing off these men will give you some kind of Solace? I'll be sending you to see your family Frank." Chiquita said, but that's when I drew a Beretta M9 semi automatic pistol and a Mk 23 combat knife.

"The guns that were used to kill my family were issued by the same corporation that your boss and his younger sister work for. After I destroy that gun business, I'll find solace for me and for my family." I retorted, but I knew that if I took out the HCLI, then there will be more groups of weapons dealers to take over.

It's like dealing with a hydra, chop one head off, then two more take it's place. But if it has to be this way, then I'll be sure to deal with every last one of them. The woma then charged at me with her knife and I parried her with mine and fired two shots from my Beretta. One shot hit her in the chest and the other hit her shoulder. Both shot's weren't very lethal and I had something special planned for her. I found a piece of thin metal wire, wrapped it around her throat and choked her. As soon as she passed, it was time to take out the Boss, Kasper Hekmatyar.

"Chiquita, is the Punisher dead yet?" Kasper asked, I then picked up the earpiece and held it close to my mouth so I can communicate with the older Hekmatyar.

"I'm afraid she can't answer you, she's dead." I said, there was a deep sense of gloom within Kasper.

I found a chain with a hook, now it was Kasper's turn to join his comrades in death. As soon as I found Kasper cowering for his life, I wrapped the chain around his neck and attached it to the bumper of my '71 Pontiac GTO.

"Frank, you don't need to do this. I mean, we're both gentlemen...why can't we talk it out?" Kasper asked, but I wasn't in the mood for any discussion with this dirtbag.

"You and your sister both were responsible for the death of my family. And now, I'll destroy yours." I said as I started the muscle car.

I then put the car in drive and floor the gas, Kasper was trying to get the chain off of his neck but the way I had it, it couldn't be undone. He was being dragged around and his suit was being torn to shreds. I then made a hard right with the chain snapping like a whip, and Kasper's body flew like a ragdoll into a metal container and it broke every bone in his body. He died instantly, and I snapped a picture of the corpse. This was going to be the message, now that Kasper's been dealt with, now it was time for me to focus on Koko.

[Meanwhile with Koko...]

Koko recieved the news that Kasper was killed by the Punisher, but she didn't care about her older brother. Jonah was infuriated that he wanted to be the one to kill Kasper. But the Punisher was the one who beat him to the punch line.

"What's wrong Jonah?" Koko asked, Jonah kept looking down at his piece...now he want's to get his hands on the vigilante.

"The Punisher took out one person I wanted to kill, now it's him I after. I'm going to put a bullet in The Punisher." Jonah said, he was fixated on the war fixated vigilante.

But the Punisher isn't the only person looking to deep six the HCLI, the SHIELD is after them as well. But Koko had something special planned for the world as she has an ace up her sleeve. Project: Jormungand!

(A/N: Well, another chapter down, but I'd like to inform those who are Jormungand fans, this is not the only Jormungand crossover I'm doing, I'm also combining my favorite videogame Far Cry 3 with Jormungand, and this story is going to be a Koko/Reverse Harem story, and it's called "Rakyat Of HCLI". Constructive criticizm will be allowed as long as it's not negative. Hope to get more reviews, fave and/or follows. Until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Jonah's Recompense!

Chapter 4: Jonah's Recompense!

(Opening A/N: Okay, I'm going to switch things up by going through Jonah's POV, and he's not going to rest until he sees the Punisher dead and the SHIELD call off their little attack pattern on the HCLI and Koko. Since bad guys die in this story so can some good guys as well. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!)

[Jonah's POV]

I can't believe it! Kasper was killed by the Punisher?! I wanted to be the one that kills Kasper. He was the one who was responsible for killing my parents, and now the Punisher killed Kasper, that means that I'm going to be the one that kills the Punisher. This gave me the perfect idea, I decided to take some stuffed animals and filled them with some plastic explosives. This was going to be a message to both the Punisher, and SHIELD. Do not fuck with Koko, or the HCLI.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Jonah?" Koko asked, she did worry about my safety.

So I got up out of my chair and laid her out on the table, we both then locked lips with each other.

"I'll be fine Koko, I just want you to be safe, and I'll deal with the rouge vigilante along with the secret service that are coming after us." I said, but I figured after I send a message to those that I have mentioned, I'd probably get into Koko's pants.

I was going to do this for Koko, man the things a mercenary can do for love. I mean, my heart aches for her. I needed to make the statement clear and precise, so I hid the stuffed animal bombs inside a few empty crates and primed them to explode when the heroes show up to save the day. Five SHIELD agents along with Falcon and Hawkeye came to see what the fuss was all about. I fired a few rounds into the sky so they'd take the bait. When they heard the sounds of gunfire, the agents and two Avengers came to where I fired from. But as soon as they got there, the bombs detonated and the five field agents were killed, and Hawkeye was on the verge of death while falcon was in a coma.

"Colonel Fury, we've lost five field agents and Hawkeye's in critical condition, but Falcon is in a coma sir." One of the agents informed Fury about the condition of the team sent out to look for me.  
"Notify the coroners, they'll collect the agents, and get the medics out on the double, we need both Hawkeye and Falcon in this fight as well." Fury ordered the agent, and he confirmed his orders by contacting the coroners along with getting the medics to the scene of the incedent.

"I hope that message gets to the Punisher as well. I'm going to fight him one on one." I said, then I headed back to the hotel where Koko and the others were staying.

"So did the message get sent?" Koko asked, I nodded in sucession.

I didn't want to die a virgin, so I took Koko by the hand and guided her to her room. I then placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob and closed the door along with locking it as well.

"Say Koko, have you done it with any other men?" I asked, Koko shook her head, this too was her first time doing it.

"I always wanted my first to be you, Jonah." She said, and it made me want her so bad.

I then walked up to her and we both locked lips, this was the start of our little sexual adventure. I undressed Koko and as soon as her breasts were showing, I then licked her left nipple and started sucking on it.

"We are going all the way." I said as I pulled down her panties and removed them.

Now this was going to get interesting, I had her sit on the bed with her legs spread open and I stuck my tongue inside of her flesh cave. Koko started to moan with pleasure and her lustful voice was loud and clear.

"More Jonah, I want more." Koko said, and I buried my tongue deep inside of her as she startedto get wet and hot.

I could feel my piece getting hard and wanting some action. As soon as Koko orgasmed, it was time for me and her to become one.

"I'm coming in now." I said as I stuck my throbbing hard love rod into her soft wet opening.

As soon as we became one, I wanted to do it without consequences. Koko wrapped her legs around my waist and I began to thrust inside of her. She then let out a nice lustful moan as I kept pumping my hard love rod inside of her.

"I can't believe we're lovers now, Jonah." Koko said, and I kept thrusting but I was doing it harder and faster.

We both had sweat pouring from our bodies when we were making love with each other. I wanted to be in this moment forever, but I needed to climax soon. As soon as I could feel the need to release, I wanted to make sure that Koko was okay for me to release it in her.

"I'm gonna come Koko, where do you want me to release it?" I asked, and Koko looked at me with comforted eyes.

"You can release all of yourself in me." Koko said and with three hard thrusts, I spilled all of my seed inside Koko.

It was like a moment of magic happened. We laid there in bed together, sharing a sheet. I just hope no one got a glimpse of me and Koko doing it together.

(A/N: I wish I could do a better job with this lemon, but I just had to throw it in there. But in future chapters, I'll see if I can do a better job at doing lemons. Like a redemption thing, I mean I did it before in one of my projects, when I wrote two lemons for one chapter. But anyway, I hope all of you, the readers out there...enjoy this chapter and hope to hear some feedback from you as well. Please share your constructive criticizm, your postive outlooks, what you'd like to see in a future chapter, Etc. Unti the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Punisher's Payback

Chapter 5: Punisher's Payback

(Opening A/N: Okay, it's time for the Punisher to respond to Jonah's little skirmish, and now he's going all out for this one! No one is going to be safe when the Punisher rolls around. And another one of Koko's closest members is going to be six feet under! Anyway enjoy the nex chapter!)

[Punisher's POV]

So it seems that Jonah has taken five lives of SHIELD and nearly killed two avengers. How am I going to retort to all of that, there was one guy who can get me close to Koko and he happens to be one of Koko's hired mercs. His name is Tojo and he was supposed to be the brains of the outfit. Now I need to find out where he is so I can get my hands on him and send him to hell. Word on the street was, Jigsaw has risen up again and has decided to declare his revenge against me. I could've sworn that I offed him, and now he's back? This is just getting more and more fun for me!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Punisher? What bring you to this neck of the woods?" One thug asked, I was in need of some answers!

"I wanna know where I can find Koko Hekmatyar or one of her hired mercs." I said as I pulled out my Beretta M9s and was ready to let the lead fly.

"And here's the flip, the HCLI has put a bounty on you for killing the older Hekmatyar. And we're here to collect Castle." The thug said as more thugs came with lead pipes and baseball bats.

One was carrying an AK-47, my guess is that it was issued by the HCLI. I need to get my hands on that rifle, but there was more matters to deal with, there were more thugs coming my way. So if I needed to get out alive and declare my revenge against Koko, I need to get my hands on that rifle. I aimed the Berettas and started pulling the triggers sending bullets and lives flying. The bullets whizzed through the thugs like hot knives through butter and the blood and brian matter poured all over the asphalt. My Berettas were out of bullets, so I changed the magazines for fresh ones. As for the guy holding the AK, he dropped the Rifle and landed on his ass as he was backing away from me.

"Please, spare me. I didn't do anything to you, I swear. The surrendering thug said, I picked up his weapon and grabbed the thug by his shirt.

It was time for a bit of interrogation, so I took him over to a car and opened the door putting his head between the car and the door.

"Where can I find Koko or one of her mercs?" I asked, if he gave me an answer I didn't like, then I slam the door on this poor saps head.

"I ain't telling you shit Punisher." The thug said, and I slammed the door on his head. "C'mon man, I don't know!" He added, but I slammed it again faking a few times trying to scare him. It was working, he whimpered and he was on the verge of cracking, "All right, you can find Tojo in the cemetery, he's digging your grave, and I hope you made your peace Punisher, he's out for your blood!" The thug squealed, I took the AK and filled his skull with 5.56mm slugs pouring brain and blood all over the sidewalk. I need to stock up on AK rounds and 9mm rounds for my Berettas. After making sure that I had enough bullets and it was good enough to make sure that I had grenades and C4. You'll never know when good old C4 might come in handy. Now it was time to settle a score with Tojo, I headed over to the cemetery, there were armed guard and there was a man with dark hair and glasses was holding a shovel, my guess is that it was Tojo. He then signalled the armed men to make a path for me, and I walked up to the merc that was working for that arms dealer.

"We've been waiting for you Frank Castle, yeah we know about you. The Punisher, a vigilante with a history of violence. You were a former US Marine, fought in Vietnam, wife and kids killed by a mafia hit. Now you search for ways to make people pay." Tojo said, he knew all about me.

"Let's settle this, me and you." I said, as I cocked the AK-47.

"With pleasure, but if you want to get to me, you need to take out these guys as well." Tojo said as the group of armed thugs closed up and they were about to open fire on me.

I dove for cover behind a headstone and the bullets whizzed and started to chew away the stone. My heart was racing, so I tossed a grenade and it took out eight men with a single blast. Then I had the AK in hand and returned fire killing another five. For a grand total of 13 men, and there was at least 18 of them. Which means that there were five left along with Tojo. I need to take care of these guys before sending Tojo to hell. The other five were protecting Tojo who watched over a casket Now that was going to be very fitting for one of us. And it wasn't going to be me, I pulled out my Berettas and killed the other five thugs but I placed a bullet into each of Tojo's kneecaps and each of his hands.

"You don't need to do this Castle, I thought we could talk this over..." Tojo said, but there was no need to talk, I just want to send all of HCLI six feet under!

"What is there to talk about? Your boss issued guns that were used to kill my family and now I'm going to send all of you to hell!" I said as I threw Tojo into the casket, threw a block of C4 in the casket, and locked it. After it was locked, I then slid it into the grave and awaited burial.

"You're going to pay for this Castle! You hear me, we'll all hunt you down!" Tojo said inside the dead capsule, I then remotely detonated the C4 killing Tojo inside of it. That marked another member member of HCLI off the list, but now it was time to bury the corpse. I then took the shovel, and poured dirt over the casket.

Word came to Koko like a bolt of lightning, she was informed that Tojo was killed by the Punisher. She knew it was too dangerous to deal with him head on. But she was dead set on getting Jormungand launching off the ground! She needed to head to South Africa as soon as possible!

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I just needed to read some more Punisher comic books and improvised an interrogation for this chapter but I hope to hear back from you! I'll keep reading more Punisher to get some inspiration going. Plus all the ideas and suggestions from you the readers is greatly appreciated, so leave a review! Constructive Criticism is always allowed as long as it's not a bomb. And as always, until the next update...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	6. Shockolade And The Punisher

Chapter 6: Shockolade And The Punisher!

(Opening A/N: I'm going to experiment with this chapter here, I'm bringing in Shockolade and she's going to join the Punisher and his blood feud with Koko and the HCLI. But let's get to the action!)

As soon as I got back to my apartment, I noticed there was a female figure in the shadows. I drew a Beretta and pointed it at the figure and she held her hands up.

"Don't shoot, I'm a friend." The woman said, she then went over to the light switch and turned the lights on.

She had blond hair, and blue eyes. She reminded me of Maria, my late wife. But it was impossible Maria is dead along with Lisa and Frank Jr. I think my mind is playing games on me, why would someone like her know about me? I'm a killing vigilante with nothing but hate and rage flowing through my veins.

"How did you get into my apartment?" I asked, she walked up to me and we both locked lips, and I felt something that I haven't felt for so long.

"Besides, you're Frank Castle, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Shockolade. And we both have a same enemy, Koko Hekmatyar." Shockolade said as she slipped her hands under my shirt and she took it off.

The war wounds told the story of the man that I was along with the gunfights I have gotten into, and it was making the woman want me more and more! We both shared another kiss and I slipped the dress off of the woman, her features were like that of the one I loved.

"Let's take this into another room." I suggested, and we went to the bedroom where we continued our little love session.

She then undid my pants and she removed them from me, and I took off her bra and her panties off as well. She then laid on the bed and I climbed on top of her kissing her lips and then the nip of her neck. I could feel myself getting hard and wanting her so bad. But I want to satisfy her first, so I went down to her ample breasts and started to suck on one of the nipples. She moaned with pleasure, then I kissed her stomach and made my way down to her opening. As soon as I got there, I plunged my tongue inside of her and she arched her body back.

"Oh my god, you're really good at this. But I want you inside me." Shockolade said, and she climbed on top of me and placed my hard rod inside of her and she started to go up and down on me.

Then we changed into the missionary position wher I was in front and she was on her back. I thrusted inside of her and we were both sharing an equal amount of lust between each other. We kept thrusting into each other until we were both on the verge of climaxing. I gave the woman a few good thrusts until I spilled my seed into her. Later we found ourselves sharing a single sheet. Just then, there was the sound of guns cocking outside my apartment. Someone was setting up an ambush outside my apartment. I grabbed a Beretta M9 and a Mk II combat knife, Shockolade was still out from all that fun we had in bed.

"Alright, let's see who's waiting for me outside." I said as I gently opened the door into the living room.

There were armed assassins and I needed to find out who they were working for. I grabbed one of them and used him as a human shield, but I slit his throat and tossed the knife at another assassin killing him. The third stood there and he was hesitating, does he want to kill me, or does he want to take me in? So I had my Beretta in hand and placed it next to his skull.

"Please don't kill me, I never wanted any of this!" The assassin said, and I was having my finger itching on the trigger.

"Who hired you to kill me?" I asked, and I was more and more closer to shooting him.

"Koko Hekmatyar! She put a bounty on you for all the death and mayhem you've done!" The assassin said, but I blew his brains out anyway!

Koko, I hope you're ready! I'll be finding you and killing you before you find me and kill me! It's going to be a game of cat and mouse!

[Chapter Six has now ended, no A/N see you in the next chapter!]


	7. Strip Show Shoot 'Em Up!

Chapter 7: Strip Show Shoot 'Em Up!

(Opening A/N: Sorry for not doing a closing author's note and for making it short, I was kinda on break and needed to get back to work so I rushed the ending. Next up on the list of people needing to die, Lehm and Lutz. And this is going to be a total bloodbath! I hope you guys enjoy this one!)

The next day, Shockolade and I were going to hit the streets to find out more about Koko and her crew. It turns out that a pair of her mercenaries were hitting some of the strip clubs looking for information on me, but the girls are thinking that they were there for some pleasure!

"Can I help you boys?" One of the strippers asked, her stripper name was Kandy and she was one of the Punisher's informants.

"We're here for some information on Frank Castle, AKA 'The Punisher.' Do you know anything about him?" Lutz asked, but Kandy lied to protect The Punisher, in fact he saved her from an abusive pimp when he took a HK416 and opened fire on him tearing bullets into the man killing him instantly.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything honey, how about a dance?" Kandy said, but Lutz didn't buy the lie...he grabbed Kandy by the neck and was on the verge of choking her to death.

"Hey, we have a no touching policy with the strippers. So let her go or we're going to take you out." One of the bouncers said, but Lutz lets go of Kandy and he pulls out a Heckler and Koch then shoots her along with the bouncer.

The preformers along with many of the ongoers tried to escape with their lives in tact, but it was all for naught, it turns out the doors were barred and the people inside are now hostages for the two trigger happy mercenaries. But little do they know, there's a secret entrance in the basement. Shockolade and I needed to be careful, the police came and SWAT as well, they had snipers placed on the roof but Lehm was also posted on the roof as well, and he picked the SWAT snipers off like flies. Looks like they don't stand a chance, I hope that Shockolade knows what she's doing. She then heads for the roof of another building, and grabs the rifle that one of the dead SWAT snipers had...then got into position to see if she can pick off Lehm. That left me with Lutz, so I needed to make sure that the hostages weren't harmed.

"Listen up, we're here for The Punisher. If anyone knows where he is, tell me now and I'll let you go." Lutz calmly said, but he didn't know I was in the strip club armed with a 12 gauge pump action Remington shotgun.

The Police were assessing the situation, and Lehm had one of the negotiators in his sights. He held the rifle really steady, pulled the bolt back and pushing it forward for a fresh bullet. Shockolade saw Lehm and she had him in her sights as well. She then pulled the trigger and the bullet went through Lehm's head killing him instantly!

"Frank, Lehm's been taken care of, go For Lutz!" Shockolade said over the portable two way radio.

"Copy that!" I replied, I needed to be quick, Lutz was going to execute hostages if I don't do something.

Just then I heard the sounds of a carbine assault rifle going off, so I opened the door a crack and found someone making a run for me...but they were shot to death by the merc.

"Castle, I know you're here! Come on out and face me. You killed some of my comrades and now, I'm going to kill you! You hear me?!" Lutz shouted, he checked his two way radio...no response.

He knew for the worse, Lehm was dead. Thanks to Shockolade, I needed to figure out an escape plan for the civilians. But here's the thing, Lutz has killed at least five if not six hostages... and there had to be at least eight alive.

So I opened the door, cocked the shotgun, and came out of the basement! Lutz pointed the carbine at me. Now we've entered into a standoff, we both stared each other down temporarily and Lutz pulled the trigger and I quickly dodged the gunfire making a b-line for some cover, the clip was empty and he needed to reload, so I quickly jumped out of the cover and landed on top of my enemy.

"I'll be sure you guys get a proper burial." I said as I pulled the trigger and blew off Lutz's head.

Word quickly came back to Koko that both Lehm and Lutz were killed by the Punisher along with Shockolade. Now it was personal! She was rolling around on her desk. She was losing her men right and left. But Jonah was still loyal to her, and he was willing to do anything for her.

"Are you all right Koko?" Jonah asked, Koko stopped rolling around.

"Lehm and Lutz are dead, and the Punisher needs to be stopped. Jonah, be careful when you go out, Okay?" Koko replied, Jonah knew what was going on and now he wanted payback!

(A/N: Well, here's chapter 7, leave a review if possible. Needing some ideas for future chapters, so feel free to pitch in if you have any! So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
